User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Shadow Over Yharnam Part One: Chapter 1
When Jack came home and saw Amelia weeping, he immediatly wondered why. "Amelia, what's wrong?" Amelia replied, "Eleanor. Jack, she's gone." Jack started calming her down when Harold came in saying, "I heard crying, what's wrong?" Jack got Harold up to speed and Harold said, "Amelia, I'm sure she's fine." They then heard a knock at the door. Amelia looked up and Jack said, "See look dear, I bet that's her." Jack went to the door and opened it. Harold and Amelia heard Jack discussing something with someone, then he came in. Amelia said, "Well, who was-" she was cut off when James the Ripper entered the room carrying Eleanor. Nobody spoke. Then Harold suddenly charged at James and tackled him yelling, "What did you do to her you sick bastard!?" Jack then said, "Harold, get off him!" Harold looked confused, then did what he was told. James got up and said, "As you can see, I'm back. And all of you are in grave danger." Then a young lady with dark hair and striking blue eyes entered as well and helped James up. Harold looked at her and said, "Who is that?" James replied, "This is Elizabeth, and she's the only reason I haven't killed you yet Harold." Harold narrowed his eyes and muttered something under his breath. James continued on, "As you all know, I spent some time out of Yharnam. I went to a city know as Ithritaria, perhaps you've heard of it? Well, some serious matters went down and I made a deal with a Great One know as the Moon Presence. I went back on that deal and now it might kill all of us. So sorry about that." The whole room looked at James like he was crazy, which he was, until Amelia came back from putting Eleanor to bed. "What did I miss?" she asked. Jack then stood up and said, "Well that actually explains a lot." They all looked at him as he continued, "There have been plenty of different grave robberies. People are finding graves completely empty. One man says the corpses literally walked out, as if by magic." Jack drank a glass of water and continued again, "I thought something Eldritch was occuring here. Well, now I need to investigate this occurance. Harold, are you coming?" Harold shot up and said, "Hell yeah! Lydia was one of the first corpses to vanish. I'm looking forward to meeting whoever took her." James got up as well and said, "I'm coming as well." Harold immediatly said, "I think the hell not!" But James said, "Do any of you really think you can stop me?" The three men arrived at the graveyard where the most corpses were vanishing. "All of the graves are empty. Lydia, Zachary, Kade, Scott, they're all gone." Harold said in dismay. They then saw a green light eminating from the woods and rushed towards it. There, they saw three young women chanting in a circle. They were all wearing jackets buttoned only twice with nothing underneath it, revealing a lot of skin. As the three men came forward the women turned around. All of their eyes were green. The oldest one came forward and said, "Greetings. My name is Sarina, and these are my sisters." Jack looked at their ritual and said, "I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say you're the grave robbers." The sisters laughed and the one named Sarina said, "Indeed. We took all the corpses we could by order of the almighty Moon Presence." Harold then yelled, "Where are the corpses!? All of them!" Sarina replied, "Oh, Harold Jenkins, what remains of your wife has given herself up to become part of the whole. But you aren't exactly sad that she's gone aren't you? Especially since Henriett is better in bed." Harold went pale and stuttered for a moment, then said, "I will always love Lydia. And our unborn child." Sarina gave a pretty but sinister laugh and said, "But wasn't your sister just fun to make love with?" James then pushed Harold out of the way and said, "They're stalling." He threw his knives at the women and moved forward. Sarina caught the knife aimed at her in her hand, but her sisters caught theirs in their stomachs. Sarina looked at them in horror and vanished. James moved towards the swirling mass of death and rot. But then the Moon Presence appeared out of nowhere and threw him aside like a ragdoll saying, "Not this time James." James landed by Jack and Harold, and saw the mass start to take form. It became a man wearing a black variant of the Hunter set as well as a Top Hat. It opened its mouth and said its first words in a voice that was many yet also one: "We are Legion." That concludes my next chapter of Shadow Over Yharnam Part One. I introduced both antagonists of the story and I also decided that in this story, Jack and James will work together to try to stop Yharnam from falling to the Eldritch forces. Comments, as always, are welcome. Category:Blog posts